1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plants that are grown in plant pots, and, more particularly, to a device especially adapted for protecting the soft in the pot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Potted plants are in common use in home and business environments. The soil present in potted plants often contains minerals and chemicals that may be harmful if placed in a person's mouth or eaten. Small children and pets are notorious for putting many things and substances in their mouths. Often the children and pets have no knowledge or regard for the potential dangers in doing so. It is a common problem for small children and pets to put soil in their mouth. Therefore, each potted plant is a potential danger to small children and pets who may put soil in their mouths. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for a potted plant that prevented children and pets from putting soil from potted plants in their mouths.
Potted plants are often ecologically well balanced with respect to their environments. Thus, it is desirable to avoid upsetting the balance of factors that contribute to the balance. Disturbing soil conditions in a potted plant could be one factor in upsetting a good ecological balance. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for a potted plant that prevented soil from being disturbed and thereby prevented an ecological balance in the plant from being disturbed.
Potted plants come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for protecting the soil of a potted plant that were readily adaptable to a wide variety of shapes and sizes of pots.
A vital function to be carried out with potted plants is watering the plants. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for protecting the soil in a potted plant that also had the capability of watering the plant.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to flower pots, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,795,601; 5,029,412; 5,070,645; 5,085,003; and 5,111,613. Each one of the devices disclosed in the cited patents relates to a device for jacketing the outside of a pot for a potted plant. None of the cited patents discloses a device for protecting the soil in the pot.
Still other features would be desirable in a plant pot protection apparatus. Many devices that are used to protect other devices are complex devices that include moving parts. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for protecting soil in a potted plant that is simple in structure and has no moving parts.
A device that is constantly exposed to soil and moisture should be resistant to mildew and rot. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for protecting soil in a potted plant that is resistant to mildew and rot.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices to protect pots used for potted plants, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a plant pot protection apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) prevents children and pets from putting soil from potted plants in their mouths; (2) prevents soil from being disturbed and thereby prevents an ecological balance in the plant from being disturbed; (3) is readily adaptable to a wide variety of shapes and sizes of pots; (4) has the capability of watering the plant; (5) is simple in structure and has no moving parts; and (6) is resistant to mildew and rot. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique plant pot protection apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.